Rising of the Sword Hero
by Juan Sotomayor
Summary: The horror of the Android's has passed and Cell is dead. Trunks has taken it upon himself to help rebuild the world, however fate has different plans for him. After finding a strange book in a destroyed library, he takes a read. After all it's just a book, it can't be harmful right?
1. The four heroes arrive!

I've been reading The rising of the Shield Hero and wanted to write a crossover with it. So far I've only read the manga up to book hero.

Who better to use than Mirai Trunks?

It's not just because hes edgy, its because his attitude and mindset fit in this verse the best out of most Dragon Ball Z characters.

In the beginning, Trunks is op but once it gets to the gods in shield hero that are at the very least universal with a plethora of hax he becomes weak. In that tier hes fodder unless we count the rage power up he got against Zamasu.

That's where the sword comes in. Naofumi went from average human to universal with the help of his shield and other factors. Trunks can do it too, if he trains hard enough and fulfills the right conditions, his weapon can allow him to reach those heights.

As for the other Dragon Ball main characters, here are my thoughts.

Goku definitely would not be a good fit for this as while he is strong, he's easily manipulated, Isn't good at mind games and would probably end up fucking everything up for his sense of Justice and looking for a fight.

Vegeta, while he would make for an amusing story, would not do anything to help anyone and if he didn't find a way to leave the planet, would probably end up poisoned or killed in his sleep by one of the innumerable enemies he'd make. The funny thing is Vegeta probably wouldn't believe Naofumi raped the princess just by looking at him.

One, Vegeta has probably raped a few women in his younger days and even if he hasn't, he certainly has known a few Saiyans who have and has met countless people so he should be a good enough judge of character.

Two, he would see Naofumi as too weak and pathetic to do it in the beginning.

Three, the most important thing is he wouldn't give a single fuck even if Naofumi did.

It's not his universe and he has no ties to anyone there.

Gohan is similar to Goku with justice and would probably end up doing more damage than good with good intentions but unaware of the consequences of his actions.

Krillin would fall into the same traps as Goku or Gohan to a greater extent.

Piccolo would be semi interesting if I wanted morally preach to you.

That aside, I don't really have much to work with if I put him there. From what I understand, he would probably research for a while before going off to train and only appear for the waves. The other Heroes would be intimidated by him from square one and probably wouldn't talk with him much as he would probably be evicted from Melromarc as soon as he arrived. He would probably not even fight it and just 's not really much anyone in the castle could do to him.

The waves would be of no problem to him as he'd just spam Ki blasts and that would be it. No tension or anything. The other Heroes wouldn't be able to hurt him at all besides Naofumi after becoming a god Slayer.

Tien would definitely be very interesting to see in the shield hero verse but honestly, I don't know enough about him to properly judge his character correctly. Honestly that sucks because I like Tien a lot.

As for Seventeen and Eighteen, I don't want to do my boy Krillin dirty by taking away his wife, and removing seventeen or eighteen would mess up team seven.

One last thing before I get to the story, Ren is a decent character in his own right but really dropped the ball later on. Trunks will be replacing him in this story. He's the character that would be the least damaging to remove, besides, trunks is really the only guy in Dragon Ball Z that consistently uses a sword.

I mean Gohan had the Z sword, and there was always Tapion but lets be real, not many people care about Tapion including me.

Now that you know what you're in for, let's go!

**EDIT** **12/30/2019**

**So, I decided I wanted to get a new take on this involving Trunks's Saiyan roots so I rewrote the first chapter to fit with my idea.**

**It might add a little more spice to the story so to say. ****I think you know where I'm going with this.**

**"Yelling/Important thing"**

**_Flashback_**

_"Thinking"_

"Speaking"

**Intro**

**The four heroes arrive**

**Ruins of Green Oaks Village**

**Trunks**

It was summertime on earth and Trunks could finally enjoy the warmth it brought without feeling a city or town being destroyed by the monsters called Android Seventeen and Android Eighteen. Flying through the sky, he felt the wind ruffle his hair and black T-shirt wildly as he smiled.

His muscular arms had quite a few scars and bruises that never fully healed like most of his body from all the fights in his life. The Androids would hurt him just enough to cause a lot of pain and damage but never anything fatal.

He had spent years in fear and anger, only smiling when his master Gohan was with him or when his mother spoke of the good times long past. It felt so good to smile genuinely, to smile a smile without the worry and pain that usually came behind it. Sure, there were petty criminals that tried to rob and kill people after the androids disappeared, but they were swiftly dealt with by a mystery man that glowed gold.

Being able to sense Ki allowed one to sense the emotional state and vaguely sense the intentions of the sensed beings. Another ability Trunks had used and honed was his heightened senses like hearing, smell and sight that came from being half Saiyan. His mentor Gohan had told him stories about his Father Goku being able to smell food from almost a mile away, smell and see a small stone from across a forest alongside many interesting tales.

_"Gohan... I hope things are going well for you in the afterlife" _Trunks thought as he did loops and swerves in the air. After he had ended the Android menace and destroyed the monster that was Cell before he could evolve, he had took it on himself to help the world rebuild from the damage he felt he was partly responsible for.

That's why for the past month, he had been flying around and helping towns and cities he passed. As he dropped down from the sky to the investigate the burnt and charred houses that made up most of the tiny town of Green Oaks, he sensed for life with his Ki. There was nothing that showed up at first, but right as he was about to fly away to another town, he felt a strange energy coming from a larger domed building than most in the small town. He began walking over to the building to check it out and as he got closer he saw a hanging wooden sign in front of the building that said Library in bright orange paint.

When Trunks pushed one of the doors open, it fell off of its semi destroyed hinges with a loud thud, making Trunks almost jump. After looking around to make sure no one saw him push it down even though he knew no one was there to see it, he stepped in to the Library. The roof was gone and a few birds had flown out of the library from the thud and Trunks entering so it was bright inside. Walking to the source of the energy, he found a book titled** The Legend of The Four Heroes** lying closed on the ground.

The energy the book emitted was not harmful or dark in any sense but it was strange.

"_Why not give it a little read? I've flown around all morning. I'll take a much needed rest and read for a while"._

Thinking it would be fine to read for a while, he set down his sword against the bookshelf he had sat down against and started reading.

**_"In a world beseiged by war and conflict, tragedy struck. _****_The world became dyed in a purple hue as portals to twisted dimensions opened in the sky, flooding the world with monsters. _****_The nations and churches fought back for a long time but eventually began to falter. _****_When all hope began to turn to dust and sand, the nations cast rituals to summon the four cardinal heroes to fight back the hordes that violated the land._**

**_The brave heroes summoned were the Bow hero, the Sword hero, the Spear hero and the Shield hero._**

As Trunks read the book he became invested in the story so much, he lost track of the world around him.

By the time he lifted his head from the book, he was exhausted.

_"Maybe I should just take a little nap. __There are no more horrible enemies to fight and no world ending threats to fix. __I've earned this"_

Trunks smiled as he nodded off to sleep. Then the ground beneath him shone yellow as he began to disappear. Moments later, he was removed from universe seven.

**Melromarc palace**

**Trunks**

Hearing the sound of people talking very quickly to each other, Trunks opened his eyes.

He was laying face up on the floor of a huge stone room that was lavishly decorated with tapestries, Stained glass windows and ornaments like coats of arms and opulent carpets.

Trunks was noticeably and rightly confused. Did he fly somewhere else in his sleep? Was he Kidnapped?

He dismissed that idea since he wasn't bound, not that he could be bound by rope or handcuffs if he didn't want it. Rolling over and getting to his feet, he saw the room in full. He had very little time to read books and certainly never played or heard of anything like a fantasy Mmo or Rpg, so the scenery was completely new to him. The internet was long destroyed by the time he was four so knowledge of anything other than fighting and the machines his mother made was incredibly scarce.

Free time to do something he wanted to do came by very rarely and it was spent sleeping or fishing with Gohan. Either he was training with Gohan, training by himself or helping his mom with the Time machine. As he thought about the past, his brown furry tail swished back and forth out of the top of his black martial arts pants.

_"Wait. My tail grew back? Crap! Not good" _Trunks panicked as he turned his head down to look at the swishing tail he owned. Something that surprised him more than his tail growing out was a three foot sword in a silver trimmed black scabbard that seemed to be attached to the right side of his pants through unknown methods.

Then he looked around at the people in the room for the first time. At the double doors behind him there were four men in metal plated armor holding spears while looking at him warily and aggressively. To his left he saw three other young men looking equally confused.

The first one was kneeling on the ground, a small light colored metal shield attached to his right arm over a green hooded shirt that covered his head, arms and upper body. The young man had clean black shaggy hair and light skin, He looked to be taking this better than Trunks, as if he somewhat understood the situation.

The next young man seemed the youngest of the three and had a messy short blonde head of hair, wore a green dress suit and had a bow and capped quiver on his back. He had a smile on his face like he knew full well what was going on. The final young man was a tall, fair skinned, blonde long haired young man who had on a black dress jacket that was opened in the front, revealing a red silk tie and a pressed white button down dress shirt.

His black slacks and expensive black dress shoes were spotless and pressed, showing his attention and diligence. Rising at a one hundred degree angle from his back was a long metal spear. He also had a smile on his face alongside a glint of recognition in his eyes.

Lining the walls were more men in plated metal armor, though these wore swords and kite shields. Their Ki was slightly higher than the ones at the front doors.

above him to the right about fifteen or so feet away was a large balcony that was filled with men and women in brightly colored clothes Trunks had never seen in his life. Come to think of it, everyone in the room besides him and the three young men wore clothes he had never seen before.

Then something popped up in his Ki sensing. He hadn't noticed it at first since he wasn't searching hard but there were faint Ki signatures that belonged to female humans in empty spots of the room.

_"Invisibility? There is more than one here" _Trunks thought as he looked directly at the places the Ki signatures were located.

He felt their Ki waver slightly as if they were surprised he saw them but they made no move and showed no sign of hostility so he didn't say anything. Speaking of hostility, quite a few men and women on the balcony and some nearby him radiated it towards him.

He didn't know why, but he didn't let it get to him. Expanding his hearing, he heard quite a few things.

"Is it really a good idea to summon all four heroes?" one man whispered to a woman next to him.

"To think the sword hero was a demi human. Be careful around him, the demi humans have no respect for humans" A woman said to her other female friends.

"A demi sword hero and the shield hero? What were the king and princess thinking?"said one man wearing a silver necklace that had a small depiction of a sword, bow and spear hanging on it.

"Filthy demi" he yelled at trunks before he took the necklace off and threw it at Trunks who by instinct rather than recognition, shot his hand out faster than anyone in the room could see and caught it. To the few who payed attention to him, all they saw was a necklace appear in his hand.

Looking at the thing he had instinctively caught, Trunks let out a confused "Huh?".Trunks had no way of knowing what the symbol on the necklace was, so he really had no idea how to respond.

"**Silence!" **A loud and commanding voice reverberated through the room, causing everyone to instantly quiet.

Down the red rug at the head of the room was a platform with stars going up it.

At the top of the platform about five feet above everything else was a large set of two thrones side by side, on the one to the left was a man in what looked to be in his late fifties. He had long gray hair and a short, well maintained beard.

His slightly wrinkled light skin stood in contrast to his dark eyes that showed a mixture of regret and relief. He was leaning his right elbow on the right arm of the throne with his hand on his chin. His white shirt had thick gold lining and gold etchings on the purple robe that he wore on top of it.

His crown was about six or seven inches high and made of solid gold and had a large purple gem in the middle.

All in all, he looked like a tired King.

Around him were quite a few men and women in the same colorful attire as the ones in the balcony, but they all had quite high Ki in comparison to the rest of the must have been quite important people.

The other three young men looked at the source of whoever the insult was yelled. They each had different reactions.

The young man with the Shield looked at the young man that looked straight out of a shounen manga.

The young man was incredibly muscular, like all he did was work out. However, his scars told another story. He must have been either a gang member, criminal or underground fighter.

His eyes were dark and serious and his mouth looked like it was in a permanent scowl. Naofumi honestly felt a little intimidated at the aura the guy let off unconsciously. Wherever he was from, it wasn't easy like his life had mostly been in Japan.

The tall blonde man with the spear was shooting him interested glances like he was intrigued by the young man.

Other than that, he didn't outwardly show much.

The younger guy with the bow was shooting awkward glances at him while slightly inching away.

After silencing the crowd, the king stood up and walked to the edge of the platform and greeted the heroes.

"Welcome heroes, to Melromarc. I am King Aultcray the thirty second and require your help in saving the world"

"Eh?" came the collective question from all four heroes.

**And cut.**

**That's it for now.**

**See you in the second chapter.**


	2. A rough start

I'm back with a new chapter.

Please reread the rewritten first chapter as to not be confused if you havent read it yet.

Let me get to the reviews right now.

**Guest: Thank you. Yes, I know the Dbz fandom well enough to know that most hate reviews come from nerfing and ooc.**

**I hate nerfing as its lazy writing most of the time, so rest assured that none of my stories will have nerfing.**

**As for ooc, I'll try my hardest to stick to the character's personality.**

**S Goku and Z Goku: Yes, yes he does. Trunks has never even heard of an mmo or rpg and almost everything is brand new to him so the culture shock will play a part in his development here.**

**diabloseriosa:Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**rmarcano321: Hello and thank you.**

**Guest2: Wow. This is a lot to bite into so let me try to limit the length of my response as I don't want this to look like the beginning of the first chapter.**

**First things first. Thank you for taking the time to write such a long thought out review.****Trunks is definitely going to know Naofumi is innocent and will help him somewhat in the beginning.****As for not being better than Gero or Zamasu, he won't think that instantly but if he continues to see her do things like what she does he might.**

**Trunks**** will team up with Naofumi from time to time. He also will team up with the other Heroes too.**

**The**** trial of naofumi will go different than in cannon for sure.****As for a party, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Trunks is neutral**** yes.**

**As ****for Mald, I have an interesting series of events planned out for him.**

**Yet again, thank you for your investment, I would like to hear about what you think.**

**Mr Nail: Yes, I had been thinking about that too hahaha. P****lease let me know what you think about the rewritten first chapter I think you might like it.**

With that finished, let me get to the content.

**"Yelling/Important thing"****_"_**

**_Flashback"_**_"_

_Thinking"_

"Speaking"

**Chapter two: A rough start.**

**A library in Japan**

**Naofumi Iwatani**

**_I woke up this morning to an average day. _****_I didn't_****_ need to work thanks to the allowance my family gave me for helping my troublesome brother get back on track with his life._**

**_That's_****_ a story for another time though._**

**_Getting out_****_ of my rather comfortable bed, I did my morning routine consisting of showering, brushing my teeth, washing my face, putting on clean clothes and putting my night clothes in the washer. _**_**After that, i did a few more parts of my morning routine.**_

**_Then I __made my bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. _****_The house_****_ was silent thanks to no one besides me being present at the time. _****_I put together a simple breakfast and poured myself some Orange juice._**

**_While I ate my quiet Breakfast, my mind wandered to what I wanted to do today._**

**_The_****_ library was getting a new delivery of Manga and light novels so it was high up on my list._**

**_Normally_****_ if I was impatient, I would find scans for new manga online or pirate it but something about holding an actual book in my own hands always made the trip to the library worth it. _****_Besides_****_, unlike a website that could go down at any day, the library was always there._**

I_** guess you could say that it was the stability and guaranteed resources that the library provided that was comforting.**_

**_Lastly_****_, when I ran out of disposable income, I wouldn't have to pay to get the new books loaned from the library._**

**_After finishing_****_ the meal I decided to go for a jog around the neighborhood. _****_While_****_ I liked anime, manga, video games and light novels, I certainly wasn't a neet or shut in. _****_In fact I was in healthy shape and definitely above average when it came to looks._**

**_Quite_****_ a few girls and women had commented on my looks and wanted to have relationships in my past, but I really wasn't that interested at the time. _****_One of_****_ the darker moments in my life was in high school when a girl in my class asked me after school if I wanted to go out with her. _****_I had politely declined but she didn't really like that so when I came to class the next day, the principal called me to his office._**

**_Low_****_ and behold, there she was sitting in a chair in front of the principal's large wooden desk sipping a cup of water with tears in her eyes._**

**_Luckily_****_ for me, the principal was a reasonable man who wanted to know both sides of a situation before dolling out punishment. _****_He__ said that the girl had accused me of forcing myself on her after she turned down my pleading to go on a date with her._**

**_After a_****_ good ten minutes of talking, she fessed up to lying and was suspended for two weeks and had to make a public apology in front of the class to me. _****_Even then,_**_** some people still thought that I had forced myself on her and harassed me about it. **_**_Eventually_****_ it died down and I was able to go on with my life, however now I was more cautious in dealing with women._**

**_As I_****_ put on my running shoes near the door, I sighed. _****_Some_****_ things I just couldn't forget, as much as I wanted to._**

**_As I jogged down the neighborhood streets, I was stopped by a large Labrador retriever that jumped over the four foot chain link fence surrounding the yard it was in._**

**_"Hello Garrison, how are you doing buddy?" I asked while petting him even though I knew the dog couldn't respond_**

**_For some reason, Animals of all sorts liked me. _****_The dog brushed up against my leg as he happily wagged his tail._**

_**I continued petting him until he got bored and ran back to his yard and jumped over the fence.**_

**_Great, now my clothes smell of dog._**

**_I'd have to change again after my run so it wasn't a big deal. _****_After I got home and showered, I decided to go to the library._**

**_When I arrived at the library, I greeted my bookworm friend who was working part-time there before making my way to the young adult section where all of the manga and light novels were kept. _****_It looked like the delivery of books had not been shelved yet, so I decided to look at the fantasy section a few shelves over. _****_I had read most of the interesting books there, but there was always a chance that I missed a good book._**

**_After a rather short search I came across a book called "The legend of the four cardinal heroes" _****_The area around me was empty and quiet in a way only a library could be._**

**_Sitting down and leaning against a bookshelf, I began to read the book._**

**_It was along the lines of your typical fantasy light novel._**

**_It told a story of a world plagued by monsters. _****_The four great kingdoms would each summon one hero to fight for them._****_There was the bow hero, spear hero, sword hero and the shield hero. _****_Together, they turned the tides of the fight against the monsters that relentlessly assaulted their kingdoms._**

**_In the end, they died. _****_Then like clockwork, a new set of heroes were summoned. _****_It spoke of the world around the heroes alongside many other characters. _****_One was a manipulative princess that was always plotting something or using people for nefarious ends. _****_After it covered the bow, sword and spear heroes exploits it should have given an in depth description of the shield hero's exploits._**

**_Instead, it was page after page with nothing on them._**

**_Right as I was about to put down the book and think about what I read, my world went white and then I blacked out._**

That brings us to present time and company. When I woke up I was in a large hall, similar to the ones in light novels were heroes are summoned.

"No way" I breathed out in surprise as I examined the room around me. Me and three other young men were looking around in confusion as they began to grasp the situation they were in. All around me were knights and nobles that were either looking at the four of them in the middle of the room or speaking in hushed conversations to their peers.

At the end of the room in front of the summoned men was a platform housing two decorated thrones. One of them was occupied by what clearly was the king of wherever he was summoned to.

However, his musing was cut short by someone shouting at someone else and calling them a filthy demi.

Demi humans were commonplace in fantasy light novels.

Usually they were humans with a few animal traits like cat ears and a tail or wolf ears, a tail and claws. That wasn't the limit since it was up to the author's imagination as to what features to add. That aside I saw a man in the gallery above them throw something at the summoned young man to my right.

Faster than I could track, the young man had caught whatever it was and looked at it as if it was something from outer space. What unnerved Naofumi was the young man's appearance. He had long purple hair parted down the middle that hung down the sides of his head.

The look on his stern face was a scowl though It didn't look directed at anyone in particular. Probably from being pulled from his home to be summoned here.

He had on a black T-shirt that did very little to hide his bodybuilder physique and his black baggy pants had a sword strapped to them with a bushy brown animal tail swaying back and forth.

I wasn't sure what type of animal the tail was from, but it wasn't that important at the moment, However, the scars and bruises littering the exposed skin on him told a story on their own.

He was possibly in a gang, maybe he was a cage fighter? His appearance certainly looked it, but something in Naofumi knew that wasn't the case.

The young man didn't have a criminal look, regardless of his intimidating presence, in fact He looked just as confused as the rest of the others.

Speaking of the others, they didn't have nearly as much of a presence as the demi human did.

One was a tall blonde haired young man wearing an expensive custom tailored suit that had a spear on his back. The other was a smaller blonde haired young man with a boyish appearance. He had on what looked to be a dark green suit with a complex school emblem on the left breast alongside had a short bow resting on his back.

Finally looking to himself, he saw a small steel looking shield with a round green gem on the middle attached to his right arm, His eyes widened in realization.

_"Bow, sword, spear and shield. The same as the four heroes in the book" _.

_"Did I become the shield hero?"_

It was an overwhelming thought.

Becoming a hero sounded great and all in fiction, but in real life for someone who lived in the relatively peaceful Japan, killing monsters and people in real life would be a hard thing to get used to.

"**Silence!" **came the king's command.

Everyone in the room quieted at the sound of his voice.

"Welcome brave heroes, to Melromarc. I am king Aultcray the thirty second and I require your help to save the world" The king said as he stood at the top of the platform.

The four heroes looked at each other with varying expression, The two with the spear and bow looked at each other knowingly then to Naofumi and the demi human.

The demi human just looked back at them with a expression that said he was completely lost. Naofumi just nodded and looked back to the king.

"Come closer and introduce yourselves to everyone, I'm sure many people including myself would like to hear about you".

The tall blonde young man walked forward first.

"I'm Motoyasu Kitamura, a college student and twenty one years old" he said with a confident smile.

Then the youngest of the four walked forward and introduced himself in the same confident manner.

"I suppose I'm up next. My name is Itsuki Kawasuki, a high school student and am seventeen".

That left Naofumi and Trunks. They looked at each other both wanting to let the other go first out of politeness.

"You go first" Trunks implored Naofumi, who then stepped forward and introduced himself.

"I'm Naofumi Iwatani. I'm not in school any more and am twenty one years old"

However, the king looked like he didn't care the slightest. Finally came the demi stepped forward and introduced himself.

"I'm Trunks Briefs. I've never been to school and am twenty years old". That got him some looks but he didn't care, these people here were not his friends.

"You've never been to school?" Itsuki asked as if even the idea of that was alien to him.

Trunks sighed before honestly answering Itsuki's question as it wasn't asked maliciously.

"Before I was born, most of my planet was destroyed by two genocidal monsters. They wiped cities from the map every day for years.

Almost everyone in the world died and those that managed to stay alive went into hiding. The schools were some of the first to go as the monsters enjoyed torturing those weaker than them. All day, every day for years I trained and grew stronger as these monsters killed and killed. I lost my father, my friends, my family almost everyone I loved died. My mentor and closest friend died protecting me from those monsters. I didn't have the luxury of going to school. If I didn't train day in and day out, those monsters would have killed everyone"

His eyes narrowed as his hands clenched to fists.

The anger and pain from watching so many die was resurfacing.

"I tried so hard to win, but they toyed with me. They would beat me within an inch of my life then kill people in front of me over and over to show how insignificant I was. They kept me alive for their entertainment!"

Winds started to blow around him as a violent white aura began to appear around his body, Then it died down like it had never happened in the first place.

"Sorry about that. It happened all so recently, I sometimes lose myself when thinking about them. What I was saying is that school didn't exist on the planet I'm from, Thankfully, I managed to win before I was pulled here".

The other three heroes didn't know how to respond to that. Be it the power he released or the story he told, they didn't know what to say.

The entire room was silent for a good three minutes before the king broke the silence.

"That was quite the display and story. If that is true, you should understand why we called you here. Our country is in an equally grave danger and we need you to help us. I understand that I have taken you from your homes and lives, but we need you to defend us. Of course you will be adequately compensated for your time"

The king's words broke the heroes out of their trance allowing Motoyasu to take the lead, albeit in a less confident manner than before.

" Why should we help you? You kidnapped us to your country and are now demanding things. You have a lot of gall to expect us to just accept your terms.

Send me back home and summon someone else!"

"I can't do that, the only way to summon more heroes is for you all to die. You don't look like people who would die to let us summon new heroes, so you're stuck here. What happens here is much more important than your own lives. Make your choice heroes, help our country or die".

After the king ended his short speech, the guards in the room began to prepare to kill the heroes.

The guards near the demi human sword hero looked considerable less enthusiastic to try to kill him.

The demi human hero stepped towards the king causing the guards to jump in front of him, weapons drawn to defend.

"You pulled me from my world, my last remaining family member and threaten to kill me if I don't help you? I want to hurt you for that"

Trunks started before sighing

"But I would be lying if I said I didn't understand why you say what you do.

I don't like that one bit, but I don't think you are lying to me about your world being in danger,So I will help you under two conditions.

One, You never threaten me like that again, my kindness and understanding will only last so much.

Two, You try your hardest to find a way to send me and any of the others that you summoned home after I do what needs to be done. I can only speak for myself about helping you though" Trunks said before turning to the other summoned heroes.

However, before the conversation could continue, a loud Woman's voice was heard from the small crowd in front of the throne.

"You, a lowly demi threaten our king? You must have a death wish. I don't know how it goes where you come from, but here a demi should know their place!"

Walking through the crowd towards Trunks in an arrogant gait, a pretty young woman with long flowing red hair, emerald green eyes and a light complexion in a decorative white dress scoffed at him.

"You look like a vagrant, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that a demi like you would not respect authority, If it were up to me, I would have you jailed for even daring to approach the king of our country"

She was really laying it on thick as she berated the slightly taken aback Trunks.

"Isn't that a bit too harsh?" Itsuki asked feeling bad for the man being abused by the people who summoned him.

He didn't really look like he needed pity or defending but it certainly wasn't fun seeing someone get bullied.

"Yeah, lay off of him" Motoyasu chimed in, not liking where this was going.

The woman looked like she was just jolted with electricity as the sneer dissolved from her face. However, she stayed in front of Trunks, glaring at him as if begging him to respond with violence.

Naofumi who up until now just watched things play out decided it was his turn to step in.

Walking up to the two of them, he tried to break the negative atmosphere by putting his hands on their shoulders and gently pushing them apart. Trunks didn't move as he glared into the woman's eyes and the woman slapped away Naofumi's hand, giving him a glare.

"I don't know what a demi is or why you keep calling me one, but I'm starting to think Im not wanted here. If you don't want me here, just say it. I would be glad to find out what is going on on my own".

"Oh no. That would just be horrible. What would we do without some demi human?" she snidely mocked him.

**"Fine! If you're so adamant about me leaving, I'll do you the favor!" **Trunks shouted at her before turning around and walking towards the exit.

"Guards, apprehend him" The king said forcefully, his voice echoing across the silent hall.

When the guards closed in on Trunks, he pushed his two hands out and yelled **"Haah" **as he released a wave of Ki that blasted them high into the air like ragdolls that slammed into the walls unconscious.

Then he punched the closed double doors straight off their hinges, making them fly down the hallway and slam into the stone wall at the end. No one saw it, but the redhead flashed a dangerous smirk after the hero violently left.

Naofumi and the other heroes felt a little bad for the hero who had unceremoniously left but they weren't really attached to him in any way so they didn't make too big of a fuss.

However, the young woman's hatred for Demi humans was evident. It was Naofumi who asked her the question the three heroes wanted an answer to.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her curiously.

"My apologies heroes. When I was a little girl, I lived in a small town near the Demi human nation of Siltvelt. Every so often Demi humans would try to raid our village. Luckily we could fight them off thanks to an adventurer couple who lived there. However during a monster attack, the adventurers, my close friends died to protect the village. We were left defenseless to the Demi human raiders that pillaged our town weeks later.

They raped and killed most of the women and men from our town and enslaved the children. Me and two friends only managed to escape due to being out to fetch I got back, i saw my best friend being raped by a demi human that looked like him. He killed her in front of me, seeing her scream for help as the town burned around us, I ran.

thankfully I was rescued by a traveling band of adventurers who brought me with them To Melromarc.

The royal family took pity on me and took me in as a child. I've been indebted ever since. Seeing him brought back horrible memories.

I shouldn't have treated him like that. I am truly sorry for my display, its hard to deal with it I saw him disrespect the man that took me in, I couldn't stand for it" She had tears in her eyes as she told her story. She seemed to be really struggling yo keep her composure.

Motoyasu stepped forward and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I am here for you" He said as she cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you mister Motoyasu. You're so kind" She said in a relieved voice.

Naofumi wasn't sure on how do deal with the situation, It had been crazy ever since he arrived at the castle.

The sheer amount of information and emotions he had felt and saw had thoroughly disoriented him.

"Arrest the sword hero and bring him here, You can't let him get too far!" The king said to a man in robes next to him that hurried off after giving him the order.

The heroes were all pretty caught off guard by everything that happened in such a short period of time.

Motoyasu was standing next to the red-headed woman with his left arm over her shoulder while she smiled at him.

Itsuki was looking kind of awkwardly at his bow that he held in both hands. The hall was in complete silence for another two minutes before the king called the meeting closed and gave the heroes two hours of resting or whatever they wanted to do before he would call them back to the throne hall.

Twenty minutes later as the three heroes walked across a courtyard, they chatted about what they were going to do.

"That was pretty intense. You saw what Trunks did to the guards and doors right? That sword hero guy looks pretty strong. I don't know if I'd want to fight him until I get stronger" Motoyasu said to Naiofumi and Itsuki as they left the throne room.

Itsuki laughed lightly and said " Yeah, that brings up another question, How strong are we?"

"No choice but to test it out" Motoyasu said before throwing a unrestrained test punch at the stone wall nearest to him.

**"Oww!" **he yelled out before hastily holding his punching hand with his other one, not damaging the wall in the slightest.

"I guess were not there just yet. I doubt that I could damage it too. What about you Naofumi?" Itsuki asked the shield hero who had been rather quiet during the whole ordeal. Naofumi shook his head and replied "Nope, I don't feel any stronger. Where are you two guys going now?"

Itsuki said he would check out the castle and see if he could find anyone important who could give him information before the king briefs them. Motoyasu said he would look around town and see if he could find something interesting, maybe even some cute women.

Naofumi was thinking about joining Itsuki when he heard someone clearly out of breath calling out to them.

"Heroes! Please wait. The Sword hero has been cornered. We need you as his fellow heroes to talk some sense into him. The guards tried to apprehend him but he keeps blasting them away with some form of magic. Please help us!"

A few seconds later, a short and slightly overweight man in light iron plated armor with an iron short helmet that had the face open trudged up to them. Motoyasu looked him up and down a couple times before responding coldly "Why should we? He's not our friend. Give me an incentive and then I will help"

Itsuki on the other hand took a different approach, by saying " Its not like we'd be able to stop him if he attacks us, but sure I'll come. I'm actually kind of interested in him". Then it came Naofumi's turn to answer.

However, the man seemed to not care what he answered with, just nodding when Naofumi said he would come to help. Naofumi couldn't help but notice that he was being given the cold shoulder by quite a few people. It wasn't as noticeable as the outright hostility against Trunks, but it certainly was a thing.

The man then turned to Motoyasu and bowing to him.

"Great spear hero, I cannot promise you a large reward, but I will try to get some money and equipment for you. Please help us"

Motoyasu begrudgingly accepted the offer and agreed to help.

With the heroes agreeing to follow the man and meet the sword hero, the man led them through the Castle.

**Castle brunch courtyard**

**Trunks**

After walking through many hallways and going down quite a few staircases, Trunks sat down against a stone wall and put his hands over his face. He was kidnapped against his will, threatened to be murdered, verbally abused and then attacked. While he wasn't in any physical danger at the moment, his mental state was in shambles.

He wanted to blast that king to atoms with a Ki blast and it wouldn't be hard to do. Hell, a small ki blast of his if used for a wide ranged attack could easily wipe out a planet. The problem lied in the kings voice.

It rang true.

Even his Ki showed no trace of a lie when he said his country and maybe even the world was in danger. He couldn't bring himself to attack the king.

If there was something he could summon to defeat the androids, he might be inclined to do it if the situation became that dire.

Then came the demi human insult he was referred to as He had no clue as to what it meant.

The only thing he could come up with was his tail.

But was that really that offensive to people?

Some of the last living workers at Capsule Corporation were talking Grizzly bears. However, this was a different world, perhaps people with tails had attacked the kingdom, or perhaps they were a race of brutal savages? Half of his own race was responsible for the genocide of entire planets. He had no idea, and speculation would just worry him even more. Right now he needed to calm down and relax.

Regulating his emotions and his breathing, he stretched his senses across the city. The Ki signatures were varied from dark and vile, pained and weak, happy and strong and a variety of others. He felt a large group of them approaching him from both sides of the outdoor courtyard hallway.

Standing up to meet the people who clearly wanted to apprehend him, he powered up a little. Now covered in a soft aura of white Ki, trunks watched the two groups of people approach.

"Stay where you are, we have you surrounded! A guard in immaculate steel full plate armor shouted as he pointed his spear at Trunks.

A short and slightly overweight man in light plated armor stepped past the spear man, stopping two or so meters from Trunks before attempting to sound intimidating and saying "I don't know your situation but I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you and take you to the King. Don't make it hard on yourself"

Trunks shook his head and said "No. I need to do some stuff right now and if you try to stop me, I won't hold back".

The Guards took this as the end of the conversation and rushed him all at once. Before they could even take the first step, they were blown right through their comrades by a pulse of invisible energy.

The twenty of them that had surrounded him had all been knocked out and thrown against the walls.

Now only the short pudgy man and six more guards remained conscious and on their feet. The remaining guards drew their swords in an admirable display of bravery then charged Trunks. All they saw was the demi human turn into a blur before blackness enveloped them.

Now only the short man remained, his hand gripping his weapon while sweating profusely as Trunks stood a foot away from him almost daring him to attack. Gulping down his fear, the man was about to make what he thought was his last stand when he felt a light but firm hand grab his right shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A feminine voice spoke from behind him.

Before he could turn to look at who it was a woman in an all black outfit with a black hood walked past him and stopped close to Trunks.

"Took you quite some time to show yourself. The king didn't even see you next to him" Trunks said unconcerned by her seemingly invisible presence.

"You are making waves Trunks. Try not to make them too big before you meet your benefactor. I'm sure you will be quite interested in meeting them. For now let me give you some advice as a show of Goodwill.

Talk to your hero comrades at least once more and then get out of the city. There are powerful people here that will try to kill you for your heritage"

Trunks looked at the woman and said "I can beat anyone who tries to attack me, I'd like to see them try"

She shook her hooded and masked head before saying "Not all fights are done with force. No doubt you are strong, To what extent I do not know, but drink from the wrong cup or sleep in the wrong place and bad things can happen"

"Is that a threat?" Trunks asked her, his eyes narrowing.

She shook her head again, saying "No, its a warning for you to stay alert. Your very existence is a threat to many people. Keep alert and be careful who you trust.

I've stayed here too long, I must go" she then turned to the other man and said "I trust you know who I am and who I work for?"

He gulped and nodded saying "My lips are sealed. Should I get the heroes for him?"

"Yes, do that" The woman said before disappearing into thin air.

"Please wait here, I will get the other heroes for you" The man said to trunks before running off down the hall.

Trunks sighed. Of course things wouldn't be simple.

They never were.

He wondered if time here was the same as on earth. If it wasn't, how much time had passed in on earth?

Was his mother searching for him? He hoped she was alright and he could return home but things didn't look too optimistic.

Another thing that bugged him was that what the woman said was completely correct. Not all battles were those of brute Force. He had never faced enemies he couldn't see or punch. Every enemy he fought was an in your face martial art and energy blast fight. That prospect worried him to no end.

He would have to watch his back. There was no saying what might happen in this new world.

**And cut.**

**Let me preemptively answer some questions.**

**One: The story bitch told was completely made up. It served to gain sympathy and forgiveness from the heroes.**

**If she had just said what she said without a sob story and emotionally charged acting, she would reveal herself as the bitch she is.**

**The next thing is, she had to get Trunks to dislike Melromarc for a variety of political reasons that are quite evident.**

**I will go into the specifics in later chapters.**

**It also served to make Trunks out to be the bad guy.**

**Two: Why in the name of Akatosh did Trunks grow his tail back?**

**That will be answered later on.**

**Three: Why were the heroes not speaking up against Trunks being bullied?**

**Well, Trunks looks like he can handle himself and was slightly intimidating to Naofumi and Itsuki.**

**They also had no clue about the world they are in, so they could have made a fool of themselves.**

**Another thing is that hes not their friend, the only thing in common they have with him is being summoned.**

**Lastly, If Naofumi read manga and watched anime, why in hell doesn't he at least somewhat recognize Trunks? Dragon Ball Z is incredibly famous and a staple name in anime surely at least one hero knows about him?**

**Good question. As much as it would be cool to have Naofumi or the other heroes recognize him, it would change the story in a way I wouldnt want it to go.**

**For all intents and purposes, Dragon Ball Z doesn't exist in any of the heroes universes.**


	3. Open Eyes, Closed Heart

Hi there, I'm back with another chapter. I will be making a bunch of grammar and sentence structure clean up to the chapters before this after I release this chapter. I was on a phone at the time and didn't have access to a pc to fix it. Pressing enter on the phone would make the format weird. That aside, I had a strike of investment into this story so I'm going to continue it.

Let's get to the reviews.

If you don't care about my responses to reviews, scroll down to the chapter title.

**RedFistCannon: Yes it would throw a wrench in her original plan, but she has something quite nefarious cooked up. Yeah, I had no access to a pc at the time since my laptop had finally fried a while back. **

**Diabloseriosa: Yes, I could see how you thought he was calling his mother Bulma. It switched to the narrator's view midway so it was easily mistakable. I'm fixing that in the edits.**

**Elijah Oliver: I'm planning on that happening later on, but he will be on his own for a while.**

**S Goku and Z Goku: You can put it that way, yes.**

**JensenDaniels32: I talked with you about this in the pms but for anyone else wondering, the universal god tiers come from the novels where the big bad goddess is so large she requires multiple universes to fully manifest, also she fused two universes together casually among other things.**

**Qazse: Motoyasu will be the same guy he is in the cannon story except toned down slightly since the situation is a bit different. Without Ren to hold the two together, Itsuki and Motoyasu will not be as cohesive. His character will remain largely the same given that he would start off with an even larger party and a motivation that will be revealed later on in this chapter. To be honest, I don't really dislike Motoyasu's womanizing as much as other people do, And after reading the way he died, I kind of feel bad for him. Of course that's not to say I agree with his #metoo believe all women nonsense, but he didn't deserve that death. Yanderes are a terrible character trope that need to get "peacefully sunsetted". There's nothing attractive about serious mental illness. However, now's not the time to get into a conversation about double standards in anime.**

**Itsuki's prick behavior will be slightly toned down due to Ren not being there and due to circumstances. As for Trunks, He's going to be leaving Melromarc quickly so not many guards will be harmed by him. Remember, as much of a meme guards are in stories like this, they still are people and not all of them are malicious or ill meaning. They have to do their jobs.**

**Oh yes, Trunks has no aversion to killing bad people or demi humans, however, he doesn't like killing innocents. One thing I would like to add is that while many people portray demi humans as good guys who didn't do any wrong for whatever reason, that's far from the truth. As with literally any race, religion or whatever in fiction and real life, you have the good and the bad. I wish to portray that equally.**

**JensenDaniels32: I agree with you about Saiyan biology resisting poison to a large degree, however, it isn't immunity. Goku resisted princess snake's poison but it still knocked him out. Frost's poison was capable of incapacitating Goku. Gohan's cells were being destroyed by the poison from the furry guy. While I agree that normal poison would do nothing to a Saiyan, something incredibly potent could take them out. I also realize that it would be hard for anyone to actually carry out the poisoning given that Trunks can somewhat sense malicious intent through Ki. It's not impossible though.**

**Also as for Vegeta being killed in his sleep, it would also be incredibly unlikely, due to his past where he must have dealt with assassins on a daily basis. It was a hypothetical more than an actual chance. I realize this site has many many downplayers, I hate that as much as you do probably. We all know the arguments "Goku got hurt by a laser, therefore hes fodder" or "Goku in super saiyan got hurt by a rock" or "Goku got hurt by bullets, therefore hes fodder" or the most annoying one "Goku isn't universal cause it was mostly Beerus that was putting out all the power" or a plethora of dumb arguments that simply ignore that the fighters can suppress their power. I'm not a downplayer of super or dbz, If anyone is looking for nerfing, here is not the place to look.**

**Guest: Welcome back, I like the long thought out responses.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Yes, I like the plot point of trunks getting his tail back. It forces him to adapt to the world differently than he would have without it. Now for one, I hate the idea of making villian characters one dimensional racists, sexists, classists, species ists or whatever ist or ism you want to use as a way to show how virtuous the mc is. I prefer a shade of gray. One dimensional characters work good only in a very small amount of situations and usually its bad writing to speed up the plot. If you have a bad guy or bad woman, they should be fleshed out with reasons for their opinions and views. If not, they are just boring dime a dozen cookie cutter models that aren't remember able in any way.**

**The church of the three heroes is going to have to do a lot of damage control for sure, and do it fast.**

**As for Vegeta, yeah, he would blast everything to ashes if he was disrespected like that.**

**As for Trunks and his relationship with Naofumi, you will have to wait and see. I don't want to give everything away before the chapter even starts.**

**Itsuki will have a cautious view of Trunks in the beginning. While he sees Trunks being bullied, he also sees him react violently. The jury is out on what he thinks about trunks at the moment.**

**Motyasu and Trunks's interactions will be limited especially since he believes the princess that will work extra hard due to the necessary sacrifice she made when she tried to get rid of trunks. Trunks will probably see him as a good guy at heart but incredibly dumb and manipulable man.**

**I have something extra spicy planned for the eventual Fitoria meeting. There's no way in hell trunks would take Fitoria's bullying like a coward. Look forward to that when it happens.**

**Trunks won't even be there to have a party, so that isn't an issue.**

**There is no way in hell that Trunks would own a slave, Even if seventeen and Eighteen were turned into his slaves, he would kill them instead. Slavery would remind him too much of Seventeen and Eighteen. Not that he's going to go on a crusade to free every slave, it's just that his morality and experiences wouldn't even make him consider it. Sorry, but no slaves for Trunks regardless of how interesting of a plot point that would be. Now if it where Vegeta from early to mid dragon Ball Z, I could picture him buying or just walking in and taking one for shits and giggles.**

**As for Rifana, MAYBE and that is a BIG MAYBE, a set of orange balls could be scattered across the planet.**

**Don't apologize, I very much look forward to your input.**

**Death Lantern: That was a formatting problem I was incapable of fixing at the time. It should be fixed by the time you read this, If you do.**

**Skywolf99: Yes, After reading through it again "Rough around the edges" is putting it nicely. Thank you.**

**Sashazanuda409: Thank you. I am not relying on the anime. I mostly am doing the manga and some of the novel.**

**And that's that.**

**"Yelling"/ Important thing**

**_Flashback"_**_"_

_Thinking"_

"Speaking"

**Chapter Three: Open eyes, Closed heart.**

**Trunks**

Trunks had stood waiting for the heroes that had begun moving to his location with the man that was sent away in silence. He didn't want to kill anyone, especially after what he had gone through with the androids. Killing was the last thing he needed. The guards would wake up in a little while and that would be troublesome. He had to find a way to stop them from getting backup and making things more difficult.

The solution was simple. Ki restraints.

Gohan had taught him them in the case he had to make a desperate escape from the androids. It required focus of one's Ki in an attempt to make the equivalent of rope that would snake around the person that is being held. For someone of his power it would be not an issue to restrain them, but maintaining concentration on over twenty five different restraints would be a challenge in not pressing too tight and an overall challenge to his control abilities.

"It's time I tried" he said as he reached out his life force to the guards that lay on the ground. It was a challenge at first, manipulating so many extensions of his Ki. Though he quickly adapted and completed his hold as the heroes came walking to him behind the portly man.

He fixed his neutral stare at the heroes coming to meet him, they were in a similar situation as him as far as the summoning went. That was where the similarities ended though as far as he could tell.

The portly man scurried off after the heroes stood in front of each other.

Motoyasu was the one to speak first.

"Hey sword hero. I know you weren't treated so well by Myne, but can you forgive her? She had a very troubled past like yours and she spoke out of hurt" he said with an attempt to bring peace.

Trunks decided to reluctantly give the benefit of the doubt to her and said "There's two sides to every story so Alright, besides I don't really think I'll be seeing much of her anyways. Just tell her not to insult me again. I haven't done anything to her".

Motoyasu smiled and thanked Trunks for his understanding.

"So, was there something you wanted to address?" trunks asked the three.

"The first thing is, Are you our enemy? It doesn't look like it but it never hurts to be sure" Itsuki asked to get the doubt out of his mind. He didn't want to fight over misunderstandings as things stood now.

"No, I'm just trying to understand what's going on and if I stay here I'll have to deal with attempts to get me imprisoned or worse, killed. I'm going to search the surrounding area to find some information before making my way around this world to learn what's going on. That brings me to my own question. A friend of mine taught me a good ability for times like now. I'm going to want to talk with you in private for a little bit before setting off and the guards should be coming any time now. I promise you I wont hurt you. Just grab on to my shoulders, I'll tell you everything after we get to a private area" Trunks said to the heroes.

The three looked at each other as if questioning if it was a good idea.

Naofumi stepped forward first and put his hand on Trunks's right shoulder.

"If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it by now. I'll trust you with this" he said with a half confident, half curious voice.

Trunks nodded in appreciation before asking the others "Are you going to grab on or not?"

Itsuki asked in return "What is it you want to do?".

Trunks smiled his best reassuring smile at the time and said "I want to teleport us to somewhere we won't be overheard. You just need to have your hand on me for it to work".

Motoyasu, who was in a positive enough mood now that Trunks had forgiven his new girl friend decided to put his hand on Trunks's opposite shoulder saying "I'll put my faith in you".

Eventually Itsuki sighed then grabbed Trunks's right arm.

Trunks brought his left hand to his face with two fingers on his forehead as he focused on a life force a little way outside of the city and the four of them popped out of the space they were just in.

Popping back into existence in an open field next to a deer that was startled and bolted after they appeared next to it, the four heroes looked around.

It was nice and quiet as the sun shone down upon them, casting it's warmth upon them.

"That's pretty cool" Motoyasu said in slight excitement as he regained his unsteady footing.

"How far is the range of this?" Itsuki said as he slightly hobbled a short distance away to acclimate to the ground again.

"That was pretty interesting" Naofumi said with a slight tone of awe in his voice. He never expected to experience teleportation just like this before.

"This looks good enough. As for the range, as long as I can sense something living and lock on to it, I can teleport to it" Trunks said, not wanting to reveal the flaws in the technique. The flaws were that if you weren't familiar with the target, there would be a large margin of error in where you arrived.

"That's pretty broken. Where did you live that an ability like that was required?" Motoyasu asked curiously.

Trunks responded in a neutral tone "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. There are people watching us, I thought you would want to know. They are invisible and so far they have caused us no harm. It was one of the reasons I teleported us here, so that hey can't find us here right now. I want to know a little bit about the people I was summoned with"

"That makes sense" Naofumi agreed.

"Alright, Now that there are no prying ears, lets at least share our stories. I may not meet you for a while so I'd like to know the people I will fight alongside with" Trunks said, wanting to move the conversation along.

The heroes all sat down near each other and went over their history, though embarrassing parts and private things were kept secret. Now with at least a rudimentary understanding of each other and what they thought the world to be, debate sparked.

Motoyasu and Itsuki had believed this world was from a game, noticeably different games though while Trunks and Naofumi spoke of the same book. Not wanting to derail the conversation, Trunks said that that could be discussed later. Right now, he had to set up objectives.

The four agreed to at least help the world in the way they could and the three besides Trunks would hear out the king.

"Good, I have to go now, but it's about time you three return. Grab on to me" Trunks said while standing up and locking on to the throne room.

The other three heroes grabbed on to his shoulders and arm before they popped into the throne room near the entrance that had a hastily repaired set of doors on it.

"I'll meet you all later. Take care" Trunks said before teleporting out quicker than any of the guards or the King could react.

**Naofumi**

**Throne Room**

Recovering from teleportation for a second time was easier than I thought. Looking around the room, I saw looks of distrust and heard the muffled conversations of the people in the room. The king had his eyes narrowed at us as he leaned forward on his throne.

The room hushed as the king raised his hand for quiet.

"I expect an explanation for this. Aiding criminals is a punishable offence, hero or not" he said while giving me an especially deep scowl.

"Come forward and explain yourselves" He said beckoning us to come closer, the anger in his voice palpable.

The three of us stepped forwards and stopped a good twenty feet or so away from his throne. It was Motoyasu who spoke up in defense of Trunks.

"Trunks isn't that bad of a guy, Please don't be so harsh on him" he implored the king who was about to yell again when someone cut him off. It was the woman that had insulted Trunks before.

"Please let the heroes of the hook this one time. I doubt that they are collaborating with him. If they did, they most likely would have run away by now" she asked the king in a pleading manner, her posture and eyes in a meek and non forceful manner.

The king sighed and slowly fell back into his throne before shaking his head, wrinkling his brow and closing his eyes in defeat. He looked like a man that was just forced into a corner.

"Very well, but I forbid you from meeting with him within my country. If any guards in the surrounding towns report to me that you have been conspiring with him or have even been seen walking together, you will be arrested and tried for treason" he said reluctantly with clenched fists.

"Thank you" The three heroes said with relief.

"I only do this since I cannot lose you. If you were regular civilians, You would be executed here and now. Now on to the next concern. You have discovered what your weapons do, am I correct?" he asked the heroes.

The three Heroes looked at each other puzzled at what the king meant.

The king sighed deeply.

"Say 'Status' while focusing on yourself" he said while rubbing his temples in exasperation.

The three heroes tried and with some difficulty managed to pull up their status screens after trial and error.

"Level one" Itsuki said disappointed as he sucked his teeth in a 'tsk' manner.

"Same" Motoyasu and Naofumi agreed.

"This is why you must train. In a short period of time, invading monsters from another dimension will assault this country and you need to be strong enough to fight them. I have called to service powerful adventurers to help you in your journey, however, you must train in separate parties or else you won't get enough EXP to level up. Any questions?" the king asked, hoping to get this over with sooner rather than later.

No questions where asked so the king requested the adventurers to join the heroes.

Itsuki and Motoyasu's parties quickly filled up but Naofumi was left with no one.

Then, the woman who had had an outburst earlier walked over to Naofumi and bowed to him with a slight blush and a serious face.

"I want to thank you for trying to help me earlier Naofumi. I know I slapped your hand away and I apologize, I was angry and not thinking clearly. Please forgive me. I want to make it up to you and hopefully show you that I'm not the bad person you might think I am by helping you level up, I know the areas around here and can help you get armor and a weapon. I also am very good with a sword and can compliment your lack of a weapon. Please let me join you?"

Naofumi who was caught completely off guard by the mature act of good will agreed to have her join his party. He didn't completely trust her, but if she was willing to help him and bow in apology, the least he could do was give her a chance.

"Thank you" She smiled warmly to him while standing next to him.

With the parties now organized, the king raised his hand for quiet and attention.

"With the heroes now partied up, I will provide them with funding. Spear hero, for your eagerness to help those in need, I award you five hundred silver to be used at your discretion" after saying that, two men in high quality gray silks brought a large bag of coins up to Motoyasu and handed it to him.

"Bow hero, Your choice in adventurer companions is well founded and shows the gravity you put for this trial. I also award you five hundred silver to be used at your discretion" the two men brought another bag to Itsuki's party.

"And lastly, the Shield hero. Due to your small party and lack of ability, I award you three hundred silver in leu of not having as many people to help support" the king said while trying to keep a neutral tone.

"But tha-" Naiofumi was about to interject, however the woman tugged on his shoulder as to stop him from saying something regrettable.

"With this done, I remind you not to interact with the rogue sword hero, he will be arrested and tried for treason in time. Dismissed"

The two men brought Naofumi a considerably smaller bag of coins.

**Later that day**

**Naofumi**

The woman who had joined his party was quite warm once he got to know her. Her name was Myne and she had explained in depth about her history and showed vested interest in what Naofumi had to say. She had shown him around the city and even treated him to a nice lunch consisting of a venison sandwich with a drink of his choice. He chose water.

She took him to a armory owned by the city guard. It sold low quality armor for discount prices. After convincing him to spend a small amount on light leather armor that allowed him to keep his mobility, the two went out hunting. They started with balloons, orange balloon type monsters with sharp teeth that bounced like rubber balls.

He would defend, while she attacked. This went on for a while while they smiled and joked with each other. They really hit it off well. Naofumi eventually stopped distrusting her thanks to her honest and bubbly personality that took everything on the shoulder without judging him. Eventually she got tired and the two walked over to a large rough and unevenly barked tree and sat down at the base while talking about their lives like long time friends and not new acquaintances.

Wiping the sweat off of her brow, Myne leaned her head affectionately on Naofumi's shoulder. He didn't resist it as she was visibly tired. Besides, if a balloon horde attacked, he could hold them off long enough to wake her up.

Gazing up at the sky, Naofumi felt comfortable. He had made a new friend who was helping him and they really hit it off well. Myne was an honest woman that had the best intentions. Her outburst at Trunks was unfortunate, but it was a mistake she apologized for and he forgave her. Water under the bridge, live and let live.

"Thank you for letting me join your part Naofumi. I was afraid you viewed me as a horrible person after my outburst. I'm happy we got to know each other" She said groggily as she nuzzled against his shoulder.

"I'm happy I got to know you too Myne, I honestly was overwhelmed when I got here. Thanks to you, I can finally find some comfort here" He said while gazing up at the sky with a relaxed expression. Unknown to him, Myne smiled evilly.

Naofumi felt a slight pinch on the back of his neck that was resting against the tree.

"Ouch. That bark is sharp" he said as he reached to the back of his neck with his hand to make sure it wasn't a bad cut. When he felt nothing major, he dismissed it and kept looking at the sky.

"You know, I'm kind of tired. Let's have some rest" Naofumi said as he felt his eyelids droop with weariness. Seconds later, he was snoring deeply in a sleep that he wouldn't wake from for hours. By then, it would be too late.

Myne got up from next to him and looked at the tiny needle she held in her hand. The tip had a small bit of Naofumi's blood that was mixed with a dark green liquid. A paralyses and sedative poison that induced strong hallucinations. By the time the guards arrived to arrest the Horrible Shield demon who had teamed up with the Rogue sword hero to attack her, he would be crazed and seeing vivid hallucinations. The plan was perfect.

**And cut.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**See you next time.**

**I know that in cannon, Trunks didn't have IT but I find that stupid since Goku should have taught Gohan that knowing he was going to die. Gohan certainly would have taught Trunks that if he knew it.**


End file.
